Body Double
by TarSauce
Summary: My take on what would have happened  if in the book 'Body Double' was actually with the TV version of the characters. Jane/Maura femslash. Don't read if you don't like. Tess Gerritsen and TNT own Rizzoli and Isles


**Okay, so this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, and after I saw the show, I've bought the books, and am just reading Body Double, I haven't yet finished it, but I can't help but wonder what this scenario would have been if the characters were the TV version of the characters as opposed to the book version. So in this, fic, it is the TV version of the characters, so in this, Rizzoli isn't pregnant, and Maura isn't brunette. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Body Double**

The phone call came at 8pm. Jane Rizzoli had been sitting on the sofa in her apartment, drinking beer and watching old One Tree Hill Reruns on the CW.

Upon picking up she heard the voice of Barry Frost. The bottle of beer crashed to the ground as he relayed a situation to her, but Jane didn't even notice the glass digging into her feet, drawing blood. All she head were the words Maura, car, and murder. She promised she'd be right there, and hung up, grabbing the first pair of shoes she could find, which happened to be a pair of black converse. She grabbed her phone and car keys off the kitchen side, and willed the ache in her stomach to go away, hoping to god that it was a mistake.

Jane Rizzoli pulled up outside of Dr Maura Isles' house, noticing her neighbours standing around, being illuminated by the flashing blue of the police car. A strange silver Volvo was parked outside the Doctor's house, cordoned off by police tape.

Despite the warm June night, Jane felt a chill pass down her spine at the sight, and for a second, she closed her eyes, willing to just wake up, and let this whole thing be a dream, or a really bad nightmare.

"Jane" Frost called out as he saw the brunette walk across the grass of Maura's front lawn.

"Frost, please tell me this is a mistake" Jane pleaded,

"I'm sorry Jane, I wish I could, but, it's her" Frost looked away as his voice cracked, "They want you to identify the body"

Jane gasped, and stood up to her full height, how could they ask her to do that, how could they ask her to identify the murdered body of her best friend, the socially awkward, kind of goofy, but amazing, beautiful best friend.

"But, it's not her car, she's meant to be in France for that meeting thing, how could she be here"

"Her plane got back in two hours ago, I'm so sorry, Jane, but I and Korsak have both seen her, there is no mistaking it" Frost whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

An officer handed her a pair of rubber gloves, and escorted her over to the car, lifting the cordon for her to pass under it. Jane was aware of Korsak moving under the cordon behind her. Jane looked into the car, at the body sitting in the driver's seat. She breathed in sharply, taking in the blonde hair, the brown eyes, and it was too much, she pulled away and fell to her knee's, hyperventilating. She felt Korsak pull her to a standing position as the sobs wracked her frame, her cries echoing into the warm night air.

"No, Maura, no" Jane sobbed, as Korsak guided her away from the car,

"Come on Jane, everything's going to be OK" Korsak whispered, pulling the distraught woman away from the car. It wasn't until Jane was seated on the sofa in Maura's living room that she finally started to calm down, the cup of coffee resting in her hand, but so far untouched.

"Can someone tell me what is going on"? Jane's head snapped up instantly, recognising the voice. Frost, who was sitting next to her also sat up, and rose to his feet, only a second before Jane did. Jane put the coffee down and walked out into the hallway, where several of the officer's were standing with their mouths open at the latest addition to the people gathered in the deceased Doctor's house, or should they say, the now very much alive Doctor's house.

For Doctor Maura Isles was standing in her hallway in her skirt and blouse, and her ridiculous heels, a suitcase right behind her.

"Maura"? Jane questioned, staring incredulously at the blonde,

"Yes Jane, what is going on"? Maura spoke again, and this time there was no doubt in Jane's mind that this was really her friend. With that she rushed forwards and gathered her friend up in a hug, much to Maura's surprise. "I missed you too Jane" Maura smiled, unaware of the reason behind her friends unusual touchy behaviour.

"Maura, we need to tell you something, I think you had better sit down" Jane started, glancing back at both Korsak and Frost, who were just staring open mouthed at the blonde doctor.

****

"I go to Paris for a week, and this is what happens, a dead body, looking exactly like me shows up on my doorstep, so now I'm staying at your place, because it isn't safe for me to go home"? Maura tries to wrap her head around the situation. By now, everything had been explained, and everyone had left. The dead body was in the morgue, and Maura was sitting on Jane's couch, holding a glass of wine.

At that point Jane broke down, the terror she had been feeling ever since she had gotten the phone call had finally gotten to a point, and she had to let it down. Her loud sob drew Maura off the couch, in horror, and she rushed towards her friend, who she had been having rather odd feelings about. Maura was a very smart woman, but not when it came to love. Or at least, she thinks this is love, what she feels for the tall brunette feels like it. But even Maura knows that having these feelings for your best friend are not the greatest thing in the world. Especially when your best friend happens to be a woman.

"Jane, I'm fine, I promise, everything's OK" Maura held her friend gently around the waist from behind, tears building up at the pain she could feel radiating from her friend, crying as she felt so useless, with nothing to help Jane feel better.

"You, you, a-a-are ne-never allowed to-to le-leave me again, ever" Jane sobbed out, the pain she had felt from not only from feeling as though she had lost her best friend, but also the only person she had ever loved.

"I promise, Jane, Jane look at me" Jane turned around, and Maura's heart slightly broke from looking at the beautiful tear stained face of her friend. Maura grasped her friends face gently with her hands, "I'll never leave you again Jane, I love you too much for that" Maura realised her slip up too late, Jane raised her head, searching the blonde's face, hoping against hope that she meant that in the same way that Jane felt it about her.

"I mean, I, well"... Maura stumbled over her words,

"Tell me Maura, and don't even think about not doing it, because I've almost lost you once today, I'm not losing you again" Jane pleaded, and at that moment, Maura was annoyed at the fact she couldn't lie.

"I, well, I think, I think I love you Jane" Maura sighed, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the inevitable barrage of disgust from the brunette, but to her surprise it never came. Instead she felt a pair of soft lips touch hers, and two hands wind themselves around her waist.

"I think I love you too Maura" Jane whispered as she pulled away, "I can't lose you again, I'm not strong enough"

"This certainly isn't how I expected tonight to turn out, speaking of which, what's happening with the look-a-like in the morgue" Maura started, but Jane laughed, cutting her off. Maura could never cut herself off from work.

"I don't care right now, all I know is that you're alright, so please Maura, just hold me tonight, we'll figure out the rest in the morning" Jane asked, and Maura, looking into the eyes of the brunette, melted and nodded, leading them both to the bedroom.

Everything else could wait until the morning.

****

**This is my first attempt at a Rizzoli/Isles, Maura/Jane fic. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think **

**Tara x**


End file.
